


I Found A Liquid Cure

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: And I will swallow my prideYou're the one that I loveAnd I'm saying goodbye"Say Something",  A Great Big World
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Found A Liquid Cure

Max sighed, draining the last of her 5th shot of whiskey. She thought back to the day everything had changed. The day of The Storm.

She had spent an entire week saving her Captain, Chloe Price. It had all been worth it, though.  
As the rain lashed around them, Chloe had said "Whatever you choose, I know you'll make the right decision"

[A melancholy guitar echoed from a jukebox a few feet away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po_llrxm6fw)

There's a place where lovers go

To cry their troubles away

And they call it Lonesome Town

Where the broken hearts stay

Max snorted. She had thought that they could weather any storm after the one that had destroyed Arcadia Bay. She had been wrong.

The storm that had started between them, that of anger, regret, and the horror of seeing the town they had grown up in obliterated. That, they could not overcome.

You can buy a dream or two

To last you all through the years

And the only price you'll pay

Is a heart full of tears

Max smirked at that lyric about price. Both her Chloe, and Arcadia Bay were dreams, now. 

After another of their increasingly frequent screaming sessions, Chloe told Max she could no longer be around her. 

"I'm sorry, Max. When I said that you'd make the right decision, I thought you'd save Arcadia Bay. I've tried so hard to make this work, we both have. The Storm not only destroyed the town, it destroyed us, too."

Going down to Lonesome Town

Where the broken hearts stay

Going down to Lonesome Town

To cry my troubles away

She left later that afternoon, from the motel they had been staying in Tillamook. "I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, Max. It's better that way. I will always love you."

Leaving Max enough money to buy a bus ticket to Seattle, she got in her truck and drove away. Max watched until she disappeared, then went into their.. her room, to cry herself to sleep.

The next day, she boarded the bus. She found a bar that had very lax rules about I.D's close to the bus station in Seattle. And was still there, an hour later.

In the town of broken dreams

The streets are filled with regret

Maybe down in Lonesome Town

I can learn to forget

Maybe down in Lonesome Town

I can learn to forget.

Nightmare Max's voice echoed in her head. 'I told you that blue bitch should have died. I knew that killing Arcadia Bay would do this. And now you've lost everything."

"I hope you're fucking happy", Max snarled, under her breath.

"After you fucked over so many of the other Maxes? You're damned right I am. This is what you deserve. You sowed the seeds for this with your very first rewind. And, now, you get to reap the harvest. A life, totally alone. The only bright spot for you is, this is the end for us, as well. Good fucking luck, you murderous bitch." Roaring with dark laughter, Nightmare Max's voice faded for the last time.

As her head fell to the bar's counter, Max knew this is what she deserved. It didn't matter that the Universe, or who-the-fuck-ever, had given her these powers.  
The deaths of an entire town, as well as the death of what she and Chloe had, would stain her forever.

She asked for another shot of whiskey and downed it. The sixth of many more to come, over the years.

**Author's Note:**

> more sadness, whoo. 
> 
> Scene of Max drinking at a bar popped into my head, and thought the song matched well.
> 
> Lonesome Town is by Ricky Nelson
> 
> Cover sung by Milton Mapes
> 
> Title is from Landlocked Blues, by Bright Eyes


End file.
